


Pecas de colores

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: "Es sólo un letrero, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?"Tetsurou sólo necesita menos de dos horas para arrepentirse de sus palabras. Pintar un cartel es mucho más complicado de lo que parece.





	Pecas de colores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asamijaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/gifts).

> Sólo hizo falta una sola imagen promocional para que las musas volvieran a su lugar. Hace mucho que no escribía de Haikyuu, pero gracias a [esta hermosura](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAm9onaUcAASxfx?format=png&name=small) de imagen, no pude evitar escribir esto. Fui poseída por las musas kuroyaku y aquí estoy, más de mil palabras después. 
> 
> No hay spoiler alguno, tan sólo muchas emociones, Kuroo y Yaku siendo melosos muy a su manera. 
> 
> Como siempre gracias a @nylie por ser la mejor beta que puedo pedir.

—Es sólo un letrero, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

Tetsurou sólo tarda menos de dos horas en arrepentirse de sus palabras. Cuando las puntas de los zapatos están salpicadas de distintos colores y apenas puede moverse entre todos los baldes de pintura que hay a su alrededor, vuelve a preguntarse cuándo aprenderá a cerrar su maldita boca.

Es sólo un letrero, se recuerda. Un letrero que tienen que terminar para mañana, porque todos los clubes de la escuela tienen que hacer una presentación para la nueva directiva escolar. Lo que en su momento no parecía nada del otro mundo, ahora le parece una idea muy estúpida. ¿Por qué tiene que invertir su tiempo en esto? Seguro que la secretaria del antiguo director puede hacer un resumen a computadora de todos los clubes y sería mucho más rápido que esto.

—Eso no parece un gato, Lev.

—¿Cómo que no? Mira, ¡estos son los bigotes y esto de acá es la cola! ¿Tú qué opinas, Kenma-san?

—Es un gato… —Kenma está sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, tratando de destapar una de las latas de pintura. Tetsurou está convencido que lleva en la misma tarea desde hace más de quince minutos, pero nadie tiene corazón, ni valentía, para pedirle que haga más esfuerzo físico. Kenma frunce el ceño, parece mirar con más detenimiento el papel arrugado que tiene Lev en la mano y se muerde el labio inferior antes de continuar—, un gato _zombie_.

—¡Kenma-san!

El grito indignado de Lev se intercala con la risotada de Yamamoto, quien se retuerce en el suelo como un niño pequeño. Por un momento, a Tetsurou le parece que su compañero luce más como un gato que el dibujo tan infantil de Lev. Siente una oleada infinita de piedad por Shibayama, quien intenta calmar los ánimos de los demás a punta de frases bienintencionadas y una sonrisa demasiado nerviosa. Lo observa revolotear alrededor de Yamamoto y Lev, llamando a la calma, e incluso le parece que intenta halagar aquel dibujo tan ridículo. A su izquierda, Kai parece muy concentrado pintando los primeros kanjis de la pancarta, pero él lo conoce suficiente para saber que en realidad está conteniendo una carcajada.

—¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como unos idiotas? ¡Hay que terminar esto! ¿O quieren seguir aquí para cuando llegue Nekomata-sensei? —cuando Yaku entra en el gimnasio, todo queda en silencio. Una de las cosas que más le gustan de Yaku es su capacidad innata de obtener la atención de la gente con sólo un par de frases. Yaku lleva consigo una caja que apenas le cabe entre las manos, pero se balancea con bastante dignidad mientras avanza a grandes zancadas hacia donde están los demás. Tetsurou lo observa con detenimiento, cómo los rastros de pintura le resaltan en los antebrazos y en las puntas de los dedos. También hay un rayón rojo en su mejilla izquierda, gracias a que estaba ayudando a Inuoka a limpiar algunas brochas de pintura.

Yaku se arrodilla en el suelo y saca de la caja varios marcadores de distintos colores. También tiene varias hojas de papel, que están en perfecto estado y dejan todavía en más evidencia el desastre que todavía tiene Lev entre las manos. Tetsurou se acerca a curiosear y es entonces que se da cuenta que en uno de los papeles hay un dibujo a lápiz de un gato. A su criterio, es un gato un poco regordete, pero definitivamente luce mucho mejor que el dibujo de Lev.

—Le pedí a Tomoe-san que me ayudara con el dibujo —se encoge de hombros, deslizando el papel hacia Kai. A Tetsurou no le sorprende que se lo haya pedido precisamente a ella, pues su compañera está en el club de arte y seguro que hacer aquel borrador no le supuso ningún esfuerzo. Quiere decirle que es un genio, pero ahora que está tan cerca de él, nota que también tiene salpicaduras de pintura en la punta de la nariz. Tetsurou pronuncia la sonrisa y se arrodilla frente a él, conteniendo las ganas que tiene de darle un toquecito en la nariz. Yaku se remueve con su cercanía, arruga el rostro y chasquea los labios—. ¿Qué pasa?

Tetsurou tiene la respuesta honesta tatuada en los labios, quiere decirle que luce adorable con todas esas pecas de colores. Está tentado a hacerlo, pero en lugar de ello se ríe, atragantado con su propia respiración.

—Me encanta tu maquillaje, Yakkun. Eso es todo.

Yaku le responde con todo el cuerpo, poniéndose de pie de un salto, agitando una brocha de pintura hacia él. Tetsurou lo esquiva lo mejor que puede, pues ya está demasiado acostumbrado al tiempo de reacción de su compañero. Él también se pone de pie, saltando hacia atrás dos veces, alejándose cada vez más de Yaku. Se ríe cuando observa su rostro contorsionarse de rabia. Tetsurou se sabe de memoria cada uno de sus gestos amenazantes, de sus ojos destellando enfado y de todos los insultos que utiliza para referirse a él.

Tetsurou ríe más alto, por encima de las advertencias de Kai y los gritos de Yamamoto, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que Yaku, como si estuvieran bailando. Cuando choca la espalda contra la pared del gimnasio, sabe que no tiene escapatoria, así que recibe a Yaku a manos llenas. Allí donde Yaku le clava los dedos manchados de pintura en la camisa, Tetsurou lo toma con fuerza de la cintura, elevándolo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

Hay algo mágico en cómo las pupilas de Yaku se dilatan cuando él lo mece entre los brazos. Tetsurou sonríe y tiene ganas de morderle las mejillas, tan enrojecidas como al final de cualquier entrenamiento.

—¡Kuroo! ¡Basta! —Yaku se estremece, removiéndose y empujándolo como puede, pero sólo consigue hacerle cosquillas en la piel. Tetsurou siente la pintura en el rostro, pero lo único que hace es apretar a Yaku con más fuerza—. ¡Kuroo! ¡Bájame!

—No quiero. 

La frase resuena contra la piel de Yaku, quien sigue moviéndose sin parar, tratando de zafarse del abrazo. Tetsurou redobla esfuerzos, estrechándolo contra el pecho. El tacto de Yaku es como una corriente eléctrica que le estremece todo el cuerpo, pero es una sensación placentera, por lo que Tetsurou continúa aferrado a él. Consigue balancear su peso y el de Yaku por pura cabezonería, apoyándose por un instante en la pared para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Eres… eres un idiota —el puchero de Yaku se estrella contra su cuello, provocándole cosquillas en la boca del estómago. Tetsurou contiene la respiración cuando siente las piernas de Yaku, cálidas y firmes, aferrársele a la cintura. En este momento exacto, no está seguro si el sonido rítmico que escucha acariciarle los oídos es el bombeo de su propio corazón o, tal vez, sea el de Yaku.

Quizás es el de ambos, pues tiene los sentidos adormecidos por el cuerpo de Yaku, lentamente acoplándose al suyo. Tetsuro se queda de pie, firme como un roble en medio del invierno. Cierra los ojos por un instante, aspirando el aroma de Yaku, fundiéndose en su presencia y olvidándose de todo cuanto está pasando a su alrededor. Le parece que escucha las voces de sus compañeros, transformadas en un eco lejano que no consigue sacarlo del trance en que se encuentra.

—¡Kuroo-san, cuidado! ¡Se pueden caer!

—¡Nunca vamos a terminar!

—Debimos imprimir el cartel, el club de baloncesto lo estaba haciendo en la sala de informática…

Tetsurou se ríe de nuevo, mientras desliza una mano por la espalda de Yaku. Se siente tan extasiado, que ni siquiera Nekomata conseguiría moverlo de allí. Yaku reacomoda los brazos alrededor de su cuello, frotándole la mejilla en el proceso. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Tetsurou tiene que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le queda para no besarlo allí mismo, morderle los labios hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

—Tienes la cara llena de pintura… —dice Yaku, arrugando la nariz, llena de pecas de colores. Si estuvieran en una posición más cómoda, Tetsurou consideraría hacerle cosquillas hasta hacerlo confesar que todo esto es su culpa. Pero, en lugar de ello, tan sólo chasquea la lengua con aparente desinterés, inclinándose lo suficiente para devolverle el gesto anterior, frotándole la mejilla.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que también te gusta mi maquillaje? —le pregunta, con la barbilla en alto y las cejas enarcadas.

A Yaku le brillan los ojos, luce tan espléndido y radiante como se le aparece en sueños todas las noches.

—Un poco.

A lo lejos, resuenan los baldes de pintura. Chocan uno contra otro, pero Tetsurou ya no los escucha.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, cualquier comentario o chillido es más que bienvenido. Luego de muchos sacrificios kuroyaku parece que la cuarta temporada finalmente está en la puerta del horno, a quien esté tan emocionado como yo y tenga ganas de gritar/llorar al respecto también ando pululando por twitter en [@mysteryspot](https://twitter.com/mysteryspot)


End file.
